Just A Little Sick
by mitzuki1234
Summary: This is a new story I just decided to write. I would always wonder what it would be like if Hikaru And Karou and a sister and this is what i came up with. I suck at summaries so your going to have to give it a chance if you want to know what its about. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I dont own anything

Enjoy

I opened my door. Took a quick look around the hallway good the coast is clear. Now I just need to get don stairs without being seen. I ran down the steps taking two at a time and made it to the kitchen in record time. So far so good now I just need to-

"Welcome home masters. Would you like me to get you anything." great their back already. I grabbed the sandwich I made, a bottle of water and a piece of cake before turning around. I took one step in the direction of the steps only to stop dead in my tracks. There in the kitchen doorway stood my brothers and their friends.

I gave a small smile and attempted to walk toward the stairs once more. "Mizuki " I paused in my escape once more to look back at my brother. He didn't look very happy. "What are you doing out of your room? And better yet why are you eating cake? You know your not allowed to have things that aren't good for you." Why was he acting like a suddenly good older brother. Oh yeah it's probably because his friends are here. Or maybe he just wants my cake. I didn't get a chance to tell him he couldn't have it because one of his friends stepped out from behind him.

"You cant have cake? Why not?" wow he is so cute. He looks like a little kid. I doubted my brothers would hang out with a little kid though so he must be around 17 or 18 years old even though he looks younger.

I shook my head no and looked at him sadly "I can't have cake because I'm sick." then I held out the piece of cake to him "Since I cant have it would you like it?"

His eyes got really big and a big smile graced his face before he started nodding. I handed it to him and couldn't help but smile as he ate it. I've never seen anyone eat a piece of cake in one bite before.

"Who are you?" I looked over to see the rest of my brothers friends staring at me. I looked at the one who had asked the question. He was kind of short but not as short as the little blonde that ate my cake. He also had a very feminine face that made him look almost like a girl. But I knew better all my brothers friends had to be boys. They were in a host club after all. Yes I knew about their little club but that was about all I knew. They didn't really talk to me all that much or even at all really. We were strangers living in the same house.

I looked at Hikaru and Kaoru. Did they want me to tell the truth or did they plan on lying. Hikaru glared at me before speaking "Go back to bed Mizuki and if your hungry you should just have a maid get it for you."

I nodded before gather my forgotten sandwich my water bottle. Then I went back to my room. I decided that I needed to get out for a little while. Some fresh air sounds amazing.

-Back down stairs-

Normal P.O.V.

"Hikaru who was that girl?" Haruhi asked once more.

He turned to look at her and sighed in defeat. "That was Mizuki and she is my and Kaoru sister. We're triplets"

The whole room stared at him in awe. "You never told us you had a sister" Tamaki stated feeling a bit down that they had kept such a big secret from him.

"You never asked"

"that's impossible I've done research on your family and I have found nothing on this so called sister of yours. She doesn't exist. So who is she really?" Kyoya said feeling as if this was all just one stupid joke.

"I'm not surprised." now it was Kaoru's turn to talk "no one knew. When she was born my parents hid her from the world. The doctors told them that she could get sick very easily. My parents thought it would be better for her if the press didn't know about her. So they made sure only a select few even knew she was born. When she was little her room looked like a hospital room with all sorts of machines that hooked up to her incase she had an attack and for those days when she had a hard time breathing. They didn't want her to spend her whole life in and out of the hospital so they made sure they had everything that she would ever need at their disposal We don't really know her all that well because when we were little we weren't allowed to go around her and she couldn't leave her room. She's gotten a lot better now that she's older but mom still doesn't want to take any chances. So she's not really allowed to leave her room very often."

"So she never gets to go out side?" Hunny asked looking toward the steps that Mizuki had traveled up not to long ago.

The twins shook their heads. "She gets to go outside but only once every two weeks and she can never go out alone."

Kyoya nodded his head. "that would explain why I have no record of this."

Tamaki was the next person to speak "She cant go to school either can she?"

"no she has a tutor that comes." Hikaru answered just wanting to get off the subject of his sister. "now c'mon were supposed to be getting ready to go to the beach." he said before heading up the stairs and into his own room.

Kaoru just looked at the group giving them a small smile before he fallowing his brother up the steps

Hunny looked up to Mori with a frown present on his face. "I bet she must be lonely" Mori simply nodded and put his hand on Hunny's head.

-back up stairs-

Mizuki's P.O.V.

I finished pulling my hair into a pony tail before looking back at my reflection without my hair in my face I looked just like my brothers. We had almost the same facial features except mine ere more feminine then theirs. We had the exact same eyes and hair color only my hair reached my butt and I always had my bangs hanging in my face. I was also a lot shorter than my brothers. Well maybe not a lot I'd say I was about the same height as the feminine looking boy that had asked me who I was which reminded me. I wondered what my brothers had told them. Oh well I'll probably never see them again any way. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't want me around their friends but I didn't mind too much.

I grabbed my purse and made sure I had my wallet before locking the door. No one ever came in my room anyways so I didn't really have to worry about it but if someone did and they found out that I wasn't in my room all hell would break loose. Then I made my way toward the window and climbed down. My room was on the second floor but there was a tree that stood not to far from my window so I could easily grab hold of one of the branches. I really love that tree.

I snuck around everyone outside until I was far enough away from the house so that no one would recognize me. Today I would just walk around town with no real destination in mind. I just needed to get out of that house.

I started jogging. I loved it when I could run and stretch out my legs. I hated being stuck in that house all day everyday. I don't see why I'm still treated like a prisoner. The doctor have told my parents a million times that I should be getting out more and that it was ok to send me to school. The likelihood of me having another attack where slim to none. At least I get to have time to myself like now. I didn't have doctors coming in to make sure I was still alive and there were no tutors teaching me useless things that my mom would never let me use outside of my room.

I came to a stop outside of a cake shop. Stupid Hikaru ruined my snack but I'm sure I can find an even better cake in here. I walked through the doors and imminently noticed how amazing it smelled in here. If only my room could smell like this. "sigh" I'm in heaven

I walked over to look at all the different cakes they sold until finally deciding on a strawberry cheesecake. I took my cake and set down at one of the many tables inside the little shop. This was my favorite place to come. Not only did they make and sell the best cake they also let you sit down and enjoy their wonderful creations. I took a bite and instantly fell in love. If I could marry this cheesecake I would.

The smile on my face fell though when I noticed who the next customers walking through the door were. There at the counter stood not only my brothers but also all of his friends. isn't that just great. I ducked my head a little trying to hide my face. I knew it wouldn't help me much but I had to try something. If I didn't leave soon they'd find me almost instantly since the shop could only hold about 15 people at a time. I finished what little bit of cake I had left before walking out the door as quietly as I could. Praying with everything that I had that no one had seen me.

I made it halfway to the door when I ran into something. Hard. It would have knocked me to the ground if and arm didn't grab my arm to steady me. I looked up to see one of my brothers friends. The really tall quiet one. And there behind him stood the rest of my brothers friends and a really pissed off Hikaru and Kaoru.

End chapter 1

Well. What did you think? Leave me a review letting me know if I should continue or if I should just give up on this story.

Love Courtney Jo 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read**

I put a poll on my page for who you think Mizuki should end up with. Make sure you vote and if you don't I don't want to hear you complaining about who she ends up with cause you'll have no one to blame but yourself.

I don't own anything.

Enjoy

Chapter 2

Why did I keep running into them. Today really wasn't my day. I looked back up to the person who had for some reason stepped in front of me. It was all his fault. I was almost there. Almost home free but no someone just had to ruin everything. With my brothers knowing I left the house it was only a matter of time before my mother and father found out then I screwed. She would find a way to lock me away forever and make sure no one ever came to see me unless they were bringing me something. I would really become a prisoner.

I sighed and looked back at Hikaru and Kaoru what would they say? I waited for them to speak up. If they didn't say something soon I would just leave.

"Mizuki would you care to explain what your doing here." I could tell Kaoru was angry.

"Why does it matter Kaoru? What difference is it to you if I stay in my bedroom all day or if I'm out partying at some club?" I asked trying to stay calm. Who were they to question how I decide to live when they don't even know me. They don't know what its like to live inside ones room never to go outside or play with other kids.

Kaoru looked taken back by my little outburst. When I usually saw them I would just apologize and go back to my room but I'm not ready to go back there just yet. I just got away from my prison and I wanted to enjoy it.

He didn't stay shocked for long. "Mizuki your sick you cant just go wondering around whenever you want. What if you had an attack? No one would be able to help you because you decided to take a little trip to a cake shop." I could tell that I had made him angry.

"Kaoru that just proves how much you know me. I haven't had an attack in 4 years. The doctors keep telling mom and dad that I should be going out more. Its not healthy to stay in one room for 17 years but mom doesn't want me to get sick so she fires any doctor that even suggests that I take one foot outside. Do you know how suffocating it is to be locked away your whole life?" he was really starting to get on my nerves.

The entire group stared at me with wide eyes. I smiled inside my head feeling very smug bet they didn't see that coming. That'll teach them

know their names.

"So stop acting like you know me. If I want to take a walk I'll take a walk. I don't need your permission. Just leave me alone. I rushed past my stunned brothers and walked outside. Finally I stood up to them. I finally let all the things on my mind be heard. I don't think I've ever talked that much in my life. It felt so good.

Just in case they decided that they had something else to say to me I rushed down the sidewalk and into my favorite bookstore. They had tables set up in here so that anybody could sit in here and read in quiet. I found a good book and sat at one of the tables in the back and spent the rest of my time reading before deciding to begin my walk back to confinement.

It didn't take me to long to get home and when I did I wished I could be anywhere but there. Surrounding my house were cop cars and frantic people. In the middle of all the chaos were my parents. My mom screaming at everyone to hurry up and my dad showing anyone that would give him a minute a picture. What the picture was of I didn't know nor did I care I just knew I had to leave before I was spotted. Who know what my mom would do if she found out that I snuck out.

Just as I took a step back I felt someone grab my shoulders and spin me around. One of the maids had found be and seemed to be excited about it.

"I FOUND HER" As soon as the words left her mouth everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and stare at me.

The staring didn't last long before my mom was running to me "MIZUKI! Where have you been? Do you know how worried we were? I thought someone had kidnapped you" She engulfed me in a hug and refused to let go.

"I'm ok mom no one kidnapped me." I tried to reassure her hoping it would calm her down. No such luck.

"What do you mean no one kidnapped you? Why else would you be out of your room?"

"I just took a little walk." I spoke in a quiet voice hoping she wouldn't here me and as you could guess todays not my lucky day.

Her grip tightened around my shoulders. "You… Took.. A…Walk? By yourself? Without telling anyone?" She spoke each word slowly almost as if she could hardly contain her anger.

"yes" I mumbled wishing I could make myself smaller and disappear.

She finally let me go and turned to face everyone else. " I apologize for making you all come out here to help me look for my daughter. Turns out she just wanted to take a walk." I couldn't help but to flinch at her tone as she spoke. "Thank you all for trying to help, but I will have to excuse myself because it seems I need to have a little talk with my daughter." I've never hated being her daughter more.

I kept my head down as we walked into the house my moms arm around my shoulder guiding me the whole time. I could hear my dad talking to someone behind me, but then it was completely silent as we entered the living room and the doors were closed. I sat down on the couch while my mom paced back and forth in front of me. Dad standing awkwardly behind her.

"What were you thinking? Do you know what would have happened if you had gotten sick? No one would have been able to help you because no one knew where you were. I could loose you." I could tell that she was close to hysterics by the end of her little speech.

My eyes softened as I looked at her. "mom" she stopped paces and looked at me. "I'm not going anywhere and you can stop worrying about me being sick all the time. I havent been sick in a really long time and I don't leave when I'm not feeling good. The only reason I even left was because I needed to leave that room. Its so hard to spend so long just sitting in there. I just need to take a break from it every once in a while."

She let out a sigh and set down in one of the chairs across from me. "I know. I'm sorry I don't let you leave your room very often I just worry about you. When you were little any little thing could get you sick and you had to always be in your bed. Now your all grown up and I guess its hard to accept. How about I let you go to school?"

I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face even if I tried. "Really? I can go to school? With other people?" I'm actually surprised I didn't start bouncing on the couch.

Mom let out a small chuckle. "yes. But I do have a couple of conditions."

"anything"

"First you have to promise that besides school you wont leave the house without telling me first." I nodded that was easy. "Second I want you to start carrying a cell phone with you in case of emergencies. And lastly I want you to attend the same school as you brothers." I hesitated at that one. I didn't want to go somewhere where everyone would only know me as Hikaru and Kaoru's little sister.

I guess I didn't have to tell anyone and I really doubted that they would tell anyone so I guess this could work after all. I nodded my head once more and my mom smiled brightly at me.

"great I'll sign you up first thing in the morning and then we can go and get you uniform and anything else you might need."

"thanks mom" I gave her and my dad a hug before wishing them goodnight and heading upstairs.

I almost couldn't believe it. Soon I would be going to school.

Thanks for reading now don't forget to review.

Thanks for the story alert

-Verdigurl

-Roses-are-in-Bloom

-Madfinn654321

-Leaf-The-Muddy-Stormbringer

Thanks for reviewing

-Leaf-The-Muddy-Stormbringer- I'm really happy you liked it. Hope this suspense didn't hurt you to bad. J

-Roses-are-in-Bloom-Glad you liked it. I haven't had a chance to check out your story yet, but I will as soon as I update this and I promise to leave a review. J


End file.
